


Variety is the Spice of Life

by biasedwriting, byeolbit



Series: Glowsticks and Music Notes [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Gen, fanboy!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: In which Hongbin meets his bias and ‘Hormoneys’ unite.





	Variety is the Spice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [byeolbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/gifts).



Hongbin grumbled as he shoved the cafe door open. He had been in the middle of editing a mood-board when his sister had intruded with her boyfriend and had promptly thrown him out of the house in the need for “privacy”. Not that he really wanted to hear what would take place after his exit.

He adjusted the strap of his backpack when he heard the bell jingle as the door slammed shut. Still fuming about his interrupted editing session, he looked around the cafe for a seat which was isolated enough to not be disrupted again. Jaehwan had requested a mood-board for Ara and Bora inspired by one of Wonshik’s angsty fics. Plus he had been working on a gif set for the new release (secretly spending time on perfecting Miya’s gif, not that he would admit it). Of course he had also said he’d help Sanghyuk who had recently joined the fandom with some video editing. Hongbin sighed, being technologically sound had its downfalls.

“Welcome! Would you like to place an order?” he heard a voice calling to him, breaking him out of his stupor as his searching eyes shifted to the counter. He gawked as his gaze fixed themselves on the woman standing behind the cash machine. His bias, Miya smiled back at him brightly, he was sure he choked a little bit on his saliva.

Miya tilted her head, looking at the new entrant gaping at her, completely unaware of the cameras trained on him. He was handsome, nearly looking unreal, she was certain this part would be broadcast. She could hear Haneul’s voice in the little earpiece wedged in her ear squeal about how handsome he was.

“Our youngest has gotten such a handsome customer!”

“Makes sense, visual meets another visual,” Ara’s voice crackled “make him say that you’re pretty.”

“That’s a good mission, yes.” Minah’s voice piped up as Miya tried her best to fight the embarrassed blush from creeping up her cheeks.

“Yeah, if he says it, you need to do the key point from Summer Love.” Bora called out. The rest of her group had been monitoring her every move, giving her missions for their variety show. Right before her shift in the cafe, Bora had been sent down to serenade a group of high school boys and dance for a pair of old ladies. But here she was, face to face with this very handsome man who seemed to be gawking right back at her, not making a move to place an order.

“Sir?” she called as he balked, blinking before approaching the counter. He looked a little bit like a lost bunny rabbit and Miya couldn’t help but smile to herself. Shuffling awkwardly, Hongbin tried to form the right words to tell his bias. This was exactly why he had avoided going for fan meets, because he knew the moment he saw Miya in person, all logical ability of speech was out of the window.

“I’ll uh...have uh…” Hongbin frantically looked at the menu.

“Hmmm, are you a tea or coffee person? Maybe I could suggest something for you?”  Miya offered helpfully, wondering if there was some way to make the man speak.

“Uh, I’m so sorry about this... I don’t mind either? I’ll just have a cappuccino please.” he sighed out, internally pleased that he managed to get a sentence out. Miya smiled, he had a pleasant voice.

“Would you like some cake or pastry with that? I’d highly recommend the fruit tart.” Miya rattled off just like she had been asked to. Hongbin paused to consider it.

“Yes, I would like a fruit tart as well.”

“Okay! One cappuccino and fruit tart for the handsome customer!” Miya chirped, trying her best not to cringe at how honest she was being  as Hongbin’s breath caught in his throat. He reached to his arm to pinch himself to make sure that this wasn’t a dream. Clearing his throat, he could feel his cheeks flush. Miya tried to ignore the teasing hoots from her group loud in her earpiece.

“I’m....” Hongbin fumbled for words “a Harmony!”

Miya’s eyes widened as the cheering in her ear piece resounded. Harmony was the name of their fanbase and it was a pleasant surprise to find a fan entering the cafe. Hongbin twiddled his thumbs nervously. Miya’s confidence was now boosted. Handsome man was a fan and she could definitely use this to her advantage.

“Oh! That’s fantastic! Who is your favourite member?” She asked, ringing up his order, sending him a blinding smile. Hongbin could feel his pulse pick up as he stammered. Here he was standing in a cafe he visited regularly having his bias taking his order while casually asking him who his bias was.

“It’s…you…” he mumbled and Miya could feel her attempts to ask him who he thinks is the prettiest being thwarted “you’re very pretty and talented.” Miya could barely hear him over Haneul and Minah screeching into the microphone. She shook her head, trying to deal with the ringing in her ears.

“Ah,” she bowed “thank you so much, I will bring your drink and tart to you.”

Hongbin’s ears turned red as he hurried to a seat, quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket and clicking open the Kakao Talk application. Tapping on “Hormoney” (he blames Jaehwan for this group chat name) he glanced at the chat between Hakyeon and Wonshik about some plot. Ignoring most of it, he took a deep breath.

**“GUys.”**

**Jajajaehwan : “Henlo Redbean. How goes it.”**

**“Who is anywhere near Autumn Cafe?”**

**Hakyeon: “Taekwoon said he was somewhere in the area. Why?”**

**Jajajaehwan :“TAEKWOON STOP PUTTING THE GROUP ON MUTE YOU ASS.”**

**“6Keys’ Miya is here. By the looks of it they’re filming a variety show.”**

**Shikkizzle : “You’re dead.”**

**Hakyeon : “Stop texting and go talk to her! Miya is the friendliest! Plus I'm trying to call ㅇㅅㅇ but he isn't picking up.”**

**jajajaehwan : stupid man. I hope he misses out. Go talk to her Bean!**

**Shikkizzle : Live for us!**

**“shut up, I'm going to casually open my laptop and continue my work.”**

**Shikkizzle :why are you such a loser**

**Jajajaehwan: boo**

**Hakyeon: you're crazy**

**Taekwoon : omw**

**Jajajaehwan: taekwoon you shady fuck**

**Hakyeon : so much for ‘I am not that into them’**

**Shikkizzle : taekwoon is a liar we all know that**

**Taekwoon : this is why I have this group on mute**

**Hakyeon : I hope you don’t get to meet Minah loser**

**Jajajaehwan : I’m catching a cab there, my precious Ara will be there!**

**Hakyeon : i’m heading to the metro station lol, wonder what my mum will say to seeing me on national tv**

**Shikkizzle : that you’re a dumbass**

**Hakyeon : you’re heading to autumn cafe too aren’t you?**

**Shikkizzle :**

Hongbin sighed as the bickering went on in the group. Praying that this wouldn’t descent into chaos,  he set his mobile phone aside and picked up his laptop from his bag. Opening the lid, the squinted at the screen as his previous work popped up.

“That’s really pretty,” Miya’s voice piped up as Hongbin nearly slammed the lid of his laptop down. Thankfully he had been working on editing a photoset of the different sets that the Summer Love music video had been shot in “I didn’t catch your name though, could you please tell me?” she asked as Hongbin spluttered out his name. Miya quickly set the tray holding the coffee and tart down on his table before stepping back to take a deep breath “if you don’t mind, I need to complete a mission, so may I please take up some of your time?”

Hongbin gaped as Miya burst into the choreography of the chorus of Summer Love, humming along with the tune of the song. She halted as Hongbin continued to gape at her before applauding softly as she bowed “Thank you so much for your time! I signed your napkin, I hope to see you at a fansign soon! Thank you for supporting 6Keys!” she quickly greeted before hurrying away.

Hongbin looked at the spot Miya had previous occupied, wondering yet again if he was dreaming. He realized he was nearly burning a hole into the spot when his eyes began watering. Averting his gaze to the coffee tray, he looked at the napkin which had Miya’s elegant handwriting curving over it in in.

**“To Mr. Handsome,**

**Thank you for supporting us!**

**Miya”**

Shakily, he reached for the precious piece of tissue, carefully placing it in his wallet. He picked up the coffee, taking a sip, soothing this nerves. He took a deep breath, before looking back at the cash counter to find it unmanned and Miya, missing. Instead, by the counter stands a tall lanky man suspiciously looking at the pastry. The door flew open as Hakyeon walked in nudged the tall lanky man. Hongbin squints, he’d met Hakyeon before. The tall man turned to glare at Hakyeon who grinned back, and Hongbin realized that he had been looking at Taekwoon. 

“Are you waiting for Minah, you creep?” Hakyeon grinned as the bell of the door jingled again and Wonshik and Jaehwan walked into the cafe. Jaehwan’s curious gaze turned to fix itself on Hongbin as he waved frantically, thereby getting the group’s attention on Hongbin. A member of the cafe staff approached them to assist them as they shook their heads and Hakyeon looked visibly upset. Hongbin gaped at the group of men approaching his table.

“They left.” Jaehwan mourned as he plopped himself down beside Hongbin. 

“Hi! Yes, they left after Miya’s shoot apparently.” Hakyeon greeted him.

“What was it like meeting Miya?” Wonshik asked as he dragged a chair from the table next to Hongbin’s.

“Are you going to eat that tart?” Taekwoon asked softly as he took a seat beside Hakyeon. Hongbin sighed, pushing the tart towards him. Taekwoon began devouring the tart silently completely ignoring the rest of the conversation. Everyone at the table nearly missed the young man hovering around their table. It was Jaehwan who spotted the tall man-child looking person before turning to the Hakyeon who was immersed in Hongbin’s story.

“There’s a dude who's eavesdropping.” he hissed, attracting the attention of the rest of the group, excluding Taekwoon who was still guzzling the tart. The young man approached.

“Hi, I heard you guys talking about 6Keys and I was wondering if you guys were interesting in some merch and a photo card swap for Summer Love? I got Minah and I really wanted Haru. My name is Sanghyuk by the way!”

“...like crack Sanghyuk?” Wonshik deadpanned.

“Uhh...crack videos, not drugs…” Sanghyuk blinked.

“Taekwoon would like to swap cards with you. He’s consistently gotten everyone except Minah.” Hakyeon butted in as Hongbin nudged him.

“Sanghyuk the same Sanghyuk who wants me to help with his crack video?” he gaped at the tall man.

“Are you RedBeans with the awesome edits?” Sanghyuk’s eyes widened as Hongbin nodded before waving at everyone “this is Hakyeon, you may know him as FlytoSky on Twitter and Tumblr.”

“One of the biggest Haneul fansites!” Sanghyuk gaped.

“Taekwoon...who isn’t really active, but maybe you know his blog Beautiful-Harmony?”

“Or his lesser known side-blog fairy-goddess-minah?” Hakyeon added, trying to avoid Taekwoon’s murderous glare as he nearly stabbed him with a fork.

“Stop exposing me!” Taekwoon hissed as Sanghyuk laughed.

“I actually happen to follow that blog, good content for Minah there.”

“Jaehwan here runs Twitter, Insta and Tumblr accounts Ara-sso.” Hongbin continued, undeterred by the violence that was being displayed by Taekwoon. Jaehwan grinned and waved.

“I commented on all your videos!”

“Yes! I noticed! Thank you so much! I loved the ideas you commented,” Sanghyuk returned Jaehwan’s grin before turning to Wonshik.

“This must be Wonshik, I think I saw a picture of yours in a bias x you selfie tag. You made me nearly cry with ‘Clandestine’. One of my favourite fics man.”

Wonshik visibly blushed as Hakyeon suddenly shot up, waving a photocard as Taekwoon now fought the murderous rage of killing his friend who stole his wallet.

“Trading Haru for Minah!”

“Oh yes! Hold on” Sanghyuk fished around in his backpack.

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon hissed.

“You literally brought this card here to see if someone would swap because you were hoping there would be a hoard of fans.” Hakyeon deadpanned causing Jaehwan to snort as he attempted to control his laughter.

“I’ll throw in a set of Minah lomo cards for fifteen hundred won.” Sanghyuk reemerged from his backpack, with the photocard and a set of pictures.”

“He’ll take it, do you have any Haneul lomo cards?” Hakyeon continued as Taekwoon protested.

“Don’t you mean Bora?” Jaehwan wiggled his eyebrows at Hakyeon.

“Shut up.”

“Yes, I do, but for you I’ll give it to you for a cheaper price of fourteen hundred and fifty only!” Sanghyuk waved another set of cards.

“I’m adding him to our KKT group.” Hongbin declared over the noise, Sanghyuk was getting increasingly cooler and Hongbin knew that he would add some sanity to the group, even if he brought the rest of the group to the brink of insanity.

“This is daylight robbery!” Wonshik exclaimed, eyes still fixed on the set of lomo cards in front of him.

“Gotta pay the bills my bro.” Sanghyuk shrugged “what’s the point of being in a fandom if you can’t make some money.”

“This is exploitation of sentiment.” Jaehwan grumbled, pulling his wallet out. Sanghyuk grinned as he pulled a seat and sat down beside the group, counting the bills in his hands as the rest of them stared at the lomo cards with shiny eyes.

And that's how the first Hormoney meeting came to be.

  
  
  



End file.
